<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything means nothing by cherryared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779749">everything means nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryared/pseuds/cherryared'>cherryared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Basketball, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Locker Room, M/M, No Heat/Rut, Omega!Billy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, don't read it this isn't your cup of tea, these two idiots don't know what they're doing, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryared/pseuds/cherryared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hargrove found himself  sweaty and shoving himself against the other known-to-Hawkins competitive Alpha: Steve Harrington. Despite everything he was known for, Billy seemed to take all that away from him. Normally, he'd brush past the defense in the glorified attacking position, that was now taken by the new fine Californian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything means nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy Hargrove was not the one known to hide secrets. In fact, in Hawkins, he is believed to be an open book. His reputation ever since his recent arrival seemed to be pretty obvious: tough, charismatic, popular, Alpha. Basketball was always one of the last of his concerns: one of the only things he ever did in his life for Neil Hargrove, the worst of the worst, even appreciated him doing. But, it was never enough.<br/>Hargrove found himself sweaty and shoving himself against the other known-to-Hawkins competitive Alpha: Steve Harrington. Despite everything he was known for, Billy seemed to take all that away from him. Normally, he'd brush past the defense in the glorified attacking position, that was now taken by the new fine Californian. <br/>Billy is sweaty and panting, concentrated and fighting, one of the hard lessons he's learned from his very own father. Despite his efforts, each other step Harrington took, even when he would barely be able to fight past him the same old world flew around Billy's mind: 'pussy', 'girl', 'fairy'. No matter the rep or his toughness shown on the court, nothing would ever be able to take those childhood words outside of his chaotic head. <br/>Compared to Californians, the same old moves he'd seen when he was 14 from the fiesty opponent were the first few things he quickly learned to block in high school, especially when he'd run away to the court by the seaside with his old friends to escape the everyday pain at his own so-called 'home'. Harrington's originally unbeatable combo? Billy slaps the ball out of his hands in one try, letting go of the boy to sprint and place it aggressively in the basket. <br/>Looking back, the older boy was drenched in sweat, panting, shirt drenched, leaning forwards. Star athlete? That would always be something Harrington would be second-guessing for the next few months, especially when he'd supposedly graduate and get his ass outta this hellhole (like anyone else would like to). He stood back up and walked tiredly to the bench, the resentful expression on his face. One thing he'd always want to hide, nature of all Alphas, was the fact that he was a sore loser. After another loss, Tommy and Carol would listen to Steve brood about it for the whole next couple of days. Loser? That was a world nobody ever liked.<br/>'Can't stand another loss again, Harrington?' the thought-to-be-Alpha smirked. Steve looked back: his shining muscles, arrogant expression, and cocky smile were always something he could never stand. The Alpha could do nothing else but roll his eyes.<br/>'Have nothing better to tease be about, Hargrove?'<br/>'Aww, does Hawkins' star baller have nothing else to say?' the Californian smirked. Steve hooked his eyes back to him: the piercing blue, the powerful gaze from his nemesis always kept him interested. <br/>'Just finish up with your cocky shit, bro,' Harrington blurts in response, 'You have more dick in your personality than you do in your pants,'<br/>'Flattered, Harrington,' Hargrove chuckled, 'Well, maybe you could still work on the way you place your feet, your All-Star combo is nothing anymore!'<br/>'Well, does your ass ever get jealous of the stuff that comes out of your mouth?'<br/>'You've got your way with words, pretty boy,' the blond teased back, 'Can't take a little criticism?'<br/>'Do you really need that much attention?'</p><p>'Compared from Hawkins' most famous attention whore?' Hargrove laughed, putting his hand onto Steve's shoulder, 'I guess not that much, man,'</p><p>The brunet rolls his eyes and shoves the other's hand off of his shoulder.</p><p>'Something wrong, princess?' the blond taunted, having recently taken off his shirt. 'Like what you see?'</p><p>'Well the only thing wrong with your body: I can see it,'</p><p>'Once again,' Billy says, 'Flattered, pretty boy,'</p><p>'Well the most joy you will ever give me Hargrove, is when you leave the room,' Steve pitched in.</p><p>'See you later, Harrington!' the blond smiled, 'Maybe I'd be nice to put a smile on that sour prissy face for once,'</p><p><em>You wish</em>. Steve thinks, walking in the corner to arrange the equipment.</p><p>...</p><p>The next day of fucking school ticked on as if time completely stopped. </p><p>Math? <em>Polynomials Quiz - </em><em>26%: See me after class!</em></p><p>English? <em>A Midsummer Night's Dream: Read Act 3, Scene 2 </em>-</p><p>He couldn't even bare thinking about it anymore. He stood up from his desk to peek up at Wheeler gloating about her 98% on the essay and walk out to his locker to get his basketball shit for the next training. Steve was once again exhausted, like usual. But practice didn't feel like anything he'd want to attend anymore.</p><p>In the good, old days he was always the star player who could place a few baskets every match and eat up the riling attention that his squad of average Betas would give him every week. With the new shitbag in town, practice felt like it was going to turn to shit one way or another. His basketball tricks tape he's been relying on since the age of 12? Useless. Same old coach Hawkins has had ever since the 70s? Kissing Hargrove's ass as if there is no better way to properly improve the team.</p><p>Could he even bother to rant to Tommy about the new crappy 'pass-to-the-attacker' bullshit tactics to Tommy? That bastard has slowly began to cling to Billy as if his pea-brain needed to stick to the town's biggest asshole for guidance. Carol? She's Tommy's little crusty old dog. The so-called 'New King' or 'New Alpha' that everyone always wanted to blabber about only seemed to suck the old joy out of simple basketball. The one thing Harrington was actually supposed to be good at. Everything just made him feel like a shit.</p><p>Opening his locker, he found another one of those dumb pieces of paper that appeared in his locker every couple days.</p><p>He picked it up and turned it around:</p><p>
  <em>Side of the parking lot near storage, period 8 or your ass is grass, princess</em>
</p><p>He simply rolled his eyes, ridiculed by the dumb shit that was written down. Harrington also did that in the past, but the past was like seventh grade in his case. Who knew? Did Californians really have the nerve to challenge another Alpha to dominate the school? It was stupid, really stupid. Being that dumb (especially if they were Beta or Omega) would have been an insult to all the stupid people. Fuck this. </p><p>Fine, maybe he's heard stories from Hopper about territorial fights from some of the drunk local Alphas, but those never ended well, and most of the time they didn't end in anything more than a black eye and as something else to fill your criminal record. </p><p>Despite the stereotype, not all Alphas loved the anger, violence and dominance. Some just wanted to live their own lives: find a mate, get a job, settle down. Or simply just hang out with some of the other Betas, who always seemed to be more pleasant than some more rowdy douchebags who can't stand a second without putting everyone else down. Steve was that type of Alpha, physically Alpha, but who didn't mind being like a Beta.</p><p>Unfortunately, being a pussy in high school was no choice for a straight, male Alpha. And getting beat up was way less of an embarrassment than chickening out, even against who was most likely Billy fucking Hargrove.</p><p>He crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket. All the sudden this would be a hell of a day.</p><p>...</p><p>After fist-bumping Tommy and Carol and telling Nancy and Johnathan to take care of the kids, he headed his way out the side door and sneaked past the grass until he found the designated Hawkins High fighting area, smelling of anticipation and aggression. Alphas hated the smell of other Alphas, especially when others were backing the opposing fighter. This smelt like old-school dog-eat-dog middle school fracas.</p><p>Approaching further, it was nothing to his surprise: Billy Hargrove, sitting against the lid of his old, crusty Camaro, smoking his usual Malboro. Another pleasant surprise: him being encircled by his treacherous squad of macho Alphas and Betas.</p><p>'Not surprised to see you here, Hargrove,' Steve shouts, 'You and your chumps ready to beat me up or what?'</p><p>'Surprised you didn't chicken out, pretty boy,' Billy taunts, 'Heard about your last little embarrassment ... Jonathan Byers!'</p><p>'Nothing better to say, California?' Harrington teases back, 'His swings are probably harder than yours,'</p><p>'Byers?' the blond chuckles, 'That Beta freak couldn't even take on a fly, a lot to say about you too, Harrington,'</p><p>'Very exciting,' Steve laughs, 'Do you really have that Alpha in you?'</p><p>The blond throws his cigarette to the ground and comes closer.</p><p>'You testing me, princess?' he approaches even more, looking his opponent in the eye, 'Cause maybe you'd finally know how to ruin that pretty little face of yours,'</p><p>'Appreciate the compliment,'</p><p>'Sorry man, but pretty's on the outside, ugly is to the bone,' the Californian spits.</p><p>'That well applies to you, my man,' Steve says, raising the volume of his voice, 'Maybe think again before you shove a note into my locker like a middle school girl!'</p><p>'Well maybe don't slack off next time, darling,'</p><p>A hard swing hits Harrington in the face, forcing Steve to grunt and cover up his eye, cringing from the aching sensation.</p><p>'You wanna do it like that?' the Alpha stands up and attempts a sloppy swing as it is blocked by the stronger boy.</p><p>'HEY!' they hear a scratchy adult voice come from the distance, footsteps approaching. 'WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?'</p><p>The pack of other Alphas and Betas scurry away towards the back of the school. Leaving both of the boys alone. Hargrove grabs Steve by the shoulder, and takes him through the side door before Coach Wilson could find them.<br/><br/>The sudden push against the wall hurt Harrington on the back.<br/>'You really wanna take it this far, man?'<br/>'As far as it gets, amigo!' the blond stops to look into the Alpha's brown eyes. Harrington's hands brush against Billy's arm to loosen the grip on him. Billy only tightens his grip even harder, him panting and his expression getting more and more aggressive and cocky as he looks at the Alpha. Harrington starts pushing Hargrove away on his bulked-up torso.<br/>'Hell of an Alpha you are, pretty boy!' the Californian grunts. Steve only starts trying harder, pushing on the very edge of his strengths.  Billy tenses up, even more, his face turning red. Steve could feel the other's leg pressing against his own, suddenly getting enough strength to set himself free.<br/>'Hell of a team captain you are, Hargrove!' Steve hollers, feeling the adrenaline and Alpha pheromones rushing around his body. It screamed one thing: challenge. A feeling the king always loved. Billy takes a swing, but Steve managing to dodge with his increased performance.<br/>'Maybe I should work you up before next training,' Billy responds, 'Love the adrenaline!'<br/>No response. Pheromones filling the air as the Alpha pushed the other onto the wall on the other side.<br/>'No longer wanna be the nice guy?' Hargrove rages, pleased by Harrington's scent. He attempts to free himself as Steve pushes him back. The blond strengthens eye contact, deep blue eyes fighting against the dominance of the enraged Alpha. King Steve. He could never call him that. Hell, he would never submit!<br/>Attempting another attack, the Californian finds himself forced down once again and starts smelling his own scent which only grows thicker and thicker as the Alpha takes a step back.<br/>'Omega,' Harrington blurts, 'You're an O-Omega,'<br/>Distress grows more prominent in the air as the Alpha softens his gaze. The muscled boy stands up.<br/>'Doesn't change anything!' he grunts. Those words seem only powerless to the other boy.<br/>'Fuck!' Steve grunts, 'You smell so ...'<br/>'Good?' the blond chirps, 'Nothing better to say?'<br/>'Shit ...' Harrington gasps, feeling himself falling into the smell of sweet Omega. He paused. The other boy looked away. Revealed. Feeling like the suppressants and Alpha hormone supplements have gone to waste in this shithole town. The scent of pleased Alpha swept through the room. Hargrove's very nightmare would come true if this came out to the whole of Hawkins: creepy perverts, people trying to flirt and fuck him between classes, breaking up Alpha chicks over the only buff male Omega, and so on. Just like in dear old California.</p><p>On the other hand, the Alpha was going crazy in his mind, feeling his body fall into what felt to be an irresistible pure Alpha libido. Their only weakness. The weakness that would usually make them act so aggressive it felt like a strength. The same circle of thoughts flew all the way across his head: marking, moaning, thriving, dominating.</p><p>Despite any Alpha's personality, any of them would feel this some day in their lives. Despite how Alphas sometimes even have a stronger smell, that of an Omega was always the most intoxicating. The one that would even drive some doping Betas savage, but smelt like absolutely nothing to an Omega themselves.</p><p>'Hargrove,' Steve sighs, 'I have to- I have to- m-mark you, I w-wanna ...'</p><p>'Save the shit, princess,' the Omega responds, his little hard stub wasn't even helping him, 'Maybe you could do yourself a favor,'</p><p>The young blond strips and bends out on the table in front of the Alpha. He exposes himself down past to his boxers: little hard dick, throbbing hole.<br/>'Don't be gentle,' he cries out.<br/>'You look like a bitch in heat,'<br/>'Please, Alpha,'<br/>'Very hot and bothered for a little Omega,'<br/>The blond touches himself and lets out a little groan. <br/>'Just do me, asshole,' the Omega glares back, sea-blue eyes gluing themselves onto Steve's deep brown eyes, 'This pussy isn't gonna eat itself,'<br/>Harrington can't help but submit to the desperate Omega: the only thing that can truly drive any Alpha wild. He went down on his knees before Billy's pink hole, slowly surrounding itself in dripping slick. He takes his thumb and drives a line between the lips Californian's vulva, hearing the boy let out a little pant. Driving the finger up and down, the Omega begins to smell sweeter and sweeter, like vanilla and peach. Something Steve could not resist.<br/>After driving the lips apart, the brunet leaves a small kiss onto the beefy blond. As his mouth sucks onto the sensitive area, his hand drives up to Billy's hard small cock, just about an inch long, getting him to let out a first loud moan.<br/>'You like it that much?' Steve teases.<br/>'Shut up,' the Omega commands, the Alpha submits. Keeps circling the area, feeling Hargrove but his hips against the feeling, letting out more small groans and gasps. Harrington's mouth climbs up to the small head, sucking around it and having Billy let out another loud moan, becoming wetter and wetter and swollen for the other boy. He can't help but be drowned in the sharp Alpha scent just reaching his nose and the dashing pleasure of the other's mouth kissing around his little bulge.<br/>He feels a digit slide into his tightening hole. It circles inside him, brushing against the muscular sides. The second comes in seconds later, stretching out the constricting walls. The bottom turns his hips up, guiding the fingers towards his favorite spot. The intensity of the Alpha's mouth on his dick grows as his moans become louder and sweeter: it's like music to Steve's ears. The final digit slides in, rubbing softly on the Californian's g-spot. The Omega finally begins to follow Steve's fingers, bucking his hips against them. <br/>The musky scent of Alpha arousal grows as Billy becomes more of a hot mess. His head is laid back against the other end of the bench, his hair messed up and sweaty from before. His eyes close as the penetration becomes harder and harder. The blond is groaning helplessly and loudly, fully captivated in the euphoric pleasure. He can't feel himself lasting much longer.<br/>'Harrington!' he begs.<br/>'What is it?' Pretty Boy responds, smelling Billy's sweet and rich scent grow thicker and more powerful. 'Wanna come?'<br/>'Please!' the messy Omega groans, 'I can't -'<br/>The blond moans desperately as finishes and he sprays all over the Alpha. His pleased pheromones soften as he pants and looks up to the shiny and sweating Alpha.<br/>'Fuck,' the brunet responds, looking at the exhausted boy in front of him.<br/>'We should clean up,' Hargrove pants, sitting up.<br/>'Maybe it's not that bad being Omega,' the Alpha cooes.<br/>'Shut up, Harrington,' the Californian gives as a canned response.<br/>'Next time?' Steve asks, looking back at Billy with satisfaction.<br/>'You wish, man...' he pauses, 'Just never let yourself get beaten up by an Omega,'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>